Unexpected Turns
by Lightning Cerberus
Summary: The Inu-crew come across two strange girls that come close to killing Inuyasha, Sesshomaru chases after a demon that has kidnapped Rin, and there are much more surprises. DC
1. The meeting

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and Sango had been walking in the woods for hours and hadn't seen any sign of life for hours.  
  
"Where are we?" Kagome looked around only to find trees, trees, and more trees.  
  
"I don't know, but-" Miroku got cut off.  
  
"SHENRON, SHENRON!" A red headed girl was walking towards them yelling for whoever this Shenron person was. Behind her was a black haired girl looking rather annoyed, and held her sword.  
  
"Um... excuse me but have you seen a dog anywhere around here?" The red headed girl said when she saw that they were not alone.  
  
"Sorry can't say we have." Inuyasha said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Really, you're a half demon aren't you?"  
  
"What of it?" Inuyasha crossed his arms, looking very annoyed.  
  
"Nothing. Hey Kali."  
  
"What do you want?" Kali yelled back to the red head.  
  
"Do what you want to them but I want to see this half demon dead."  
  
"Yes, Oh mighty lord." Kali said sarcastically. She pulled her sword out of its sheath and started walking over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled out the tetsiaga and charged (not with money) for Kali. He swung the tetsiaga right through Kali's head.  
  
"Man that was easier than I thought." said Inuyasha putting the tetsiaga on his shoulder.  
  
The head cut Kali disappeared. "Where did she go?" Kagome looked around for Kali.  
  
Inuyasha put his sword at ready for anything looked around nervously. It seemed like a long time, but then Inuyasha felt a huge pain coming from his back. "Got ya." Kali said pulling her dagger out of Inuyasha's back.  
  
"You wench!" Inuyasha turned around and tried to claw Kali. Kali jumped back just in time to not get hurt. When she hit the ground Sango used her weapon but right when it went through Kali she disappeared again.  
  
Kali appeared in front of Sango and punched her right in the head. While Sango was falling to the ground her weapon was coming back to her and hit Sango in the arm.  
  
"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku used his wind tunnel on Kali. Kali felt a strong wind pulling her in. She picked up Sango and threw her at Miroku. Miroku closed his wind tunnel and Sango ran into him.  
  
She turned back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was charging toward her ready to cut her in half again. She dodged the sword and went by the red head. Kagome pulled one of her arrows to the bow and fired at Kali. Kali moved and the arrow almost hit the red head, ending up pinning Shippo to a tree by his sleeve.  
  
"Hey!" Shippo tugged on his sleeve, but the arrow was to far in the tree for him to get it out.  
  
"KALI!" The red head yelled at Kali at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Sorry Apollo, next time I'll let the arrow hit me so it doesn't hit you." Kali said sarcastically.  
  
Kali ran behind Kagome and hit her in the back of the head. Inuyasha ran into Kali and slammed her into a tree. Kali stood up and knocked Inuyasha to the ground. She grabbed her dagger and got ready to strike Inuyasha.

* * *

"My lord, I since something evil in these woods." Jaken walked backwards looking around nervously.  
  
"Relax sir Jaken, it's a nice day." Rin said looking back at him skipping backwards.  
  
Sesshomaru stopped. He had smelled and sensed something not right around him.  
  
"What's wrong lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked looking up at him.  
  
"Told you I sensed something, Rin." Jaken said looking at Rin. Rin stuck her tongue out at Jaken and disappeared.  
  
Sesshomaru looked around for her but she wasn't anywhere to be found. So he followed his nose. Sesshomaru followed the scent only to find an empty clearing.

"My lord wait for me!" Jaken yelled at his lord, running as fast as he possibly could. When Jaken reached the clearing he bent over on his staff and tried to catch his breathe.  
  
When Jaken caught his breathe he asked "Sesshomaru what are you looking for and why did you stop here."  
  
"This is where the scent ends Jaken." Sesshomaru said in his calm, cool voice.  
  
"But there is nothing here my lord." Jaken said looking around.  
  
"You are telling me things I already know Jaken." Sesshomaru said looking around. Everything went quiet for a few minutes then a bush rustled over to the East end of the clearing. Sesshomaru used his light whip on the bush but nothing was there but a squirrel. The squirrel took one look at who destroyed his hiding place and ran up a tree.  
  
Sesshomaru looked up into the trees and saw a shadow of what looked like two people. It disappeared and the scent continued through the forest. Sesshomaru ran after the scent again.

* * *

Kagome awoke and saw that Inuyasha was about to die from Kali's dagger. She brought another arrow to her bow and fired at Kali . The arrow hit her in the left shoulder. Kali turned around to see Kagome holding a bow.  
  
"Really didn't want to do that." Kali said and as she did her fangs started growing, and her eyes started glowing blood red.  
  
"Kagome run." Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. She turned around to run but she ran into Apollo.  
  
"Where do you think your going, Kagome." Apollo said. Kagome stared at Apollo, fear present in her eyes. Kagome felt something sting her neck and couldn't move. Kali had used her fangs to bite Kagome's neck. Kagome dropped to the ground and got knocked unconscious.  
  
"Damn it." Inuyasha said getting back onto his feet. Kali ran up and knocked the tetsiaga from him and towards Apollo. Apollo dodged it and yelled at Kali.  
  
"You idiot you almost hit me!"  
  
"So what are you going to do now half breed. Well, no time to chat I have to kill you, good night doggy." Just as Kali was about to stab him, his body started pulsating. Kali stood there and stared at Inuyasha, wondering what was going on. After a few seconds it stopped. "What was that?"  
  
Inuyasha jumped forward in a swift motion and gave Kali a deep wound on her shoulder. She fell to the ground in shock of what had just happened. How could he have moved so quickly, I couldn't even detect his movements. Could he have gained that much power in such a short time? Kali thought staring at Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know what you just did, but you will pay for injuring me." Kali ran towards Inuyasha dagger in hand. Inuyasha stood there watching her come closer and closer. She almost reached him when Apollo yelled at Kali.  
  
"Kali, Stop!" Kali stopped and looked at Apollo. "Come on, lets go."  
  
"No way! I am so close to killing him!"  
  
"Kali Now!" Apollo ran off into the woods.  
  
"Yes, oh Mighty lord of nothing." Kali disappeared.  
  
Kagome woke up and looked at Inuyasha. She saw that he had turned full demon again and fear filled inside her. Inuyasha looked around him looking for anything that might tame his need for blood. He saw Sango and Miroku laying on the ground and walked over to their unconscious bodies. He was getting ready to cut Sango's throat open when he heard a whisper.  
  
"sit..." And he fell to the ground. Miroku had come back into consciousness and stood up. He ran over to the tetsiaga and threw over to Inuyasha. He grabbed it and his body started pulsating again. A few moments later he was back to his normal self.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Miroku asked to everyone. Inuyasha nodded, Sango was still unconscious, and Kagome was lying on the ground not making any attempt to move.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran over to Kagome's limp body. Kagome's body was shivering uncontrollably when Inuyasha got to her.  
  
"Kagome say something!" Shippo yelled from the tree. Inuyasha looked over to find any wounds. He found two teeth marks in her neck.  
  
"Hey, monk, have you seen this type of wound?" Inuyasha asked Miroku, who was looking over his shoulder.  
  
"No, I can't say I have." Miroku said coolly thinking if really might have.  
  
"I have." Sango's voice came from behind them, apparently she had come back into consciousness while they where talking. "Its from a rare type of demon. Their bite is deadly if they bite you on your neck." Sango looked at Inuyasha and then Miroku. "But there is a cure. I'll need a few herbs and...well, I'll also need a fang from the demon that bit Kagome."  
  
"Are you crazy! There is no way in the seven hells that I am going to go after some demon that almost killed me!" Inuyasha yelled at Sango.  
  
"Is there any substitute for the fang?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Actually that is the substitute." Sango looked at Inuyasha and then Kagome. "The other one is a dog ear."

* * *

Sesshomaru was getting closer to the scents origin, when the scent disappeared again. He looked around where he was and then he looked up at the trees. He saw two shadows, one was smaller than the other. The shadows disappeared in the tree tops, so Sesshomaru jumped into the tree and found the scent again.  
  
He jumped from tree to tree, following the same two shadows he saw before. The shadows came to another clearing only this time they didn't go anywhere once they reached it.  
  
One of the shadows was Rin, but the other was a demon. The demon was a mix between dog and wolf, she had long black hair, dog ears on her head, and a scar over her right eye. Her long black tail was wrapped around Rin, and one of her arms held Rin close to her.  
  
"Ello. I don't know why you ave been following me, so why don't you jus run along so I can enjoy my dinner." The demon said in a British accent.  
  
"Your dinner belongs to me." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Sorry lad, but finders keepers." The demon looked at Sesshomaru with her deep blue eyes. Jaken appeared in the clearing breathing heavily.  
  
"Tell you what lad, lets let her decide for herself." The demon let go of Rin. "Ey, sweetie, go to the one that you would rather be with." The demon stepped back a few steps.  
  
Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, an empty look in her eyes. She stared at him a few seconds and then turned around and walked over to the strange demon.  
  
"See she would rather be my meal." 


	2. Unexplainable Events

On the last story I didn't have any authors notes because no one really reads them so I am just going to shut up and let you read.

* * *

"No way am I going to give up my ears for that wench!" Inuyasha yelled at Sango. "I would rather go and get that fang."

"Inuyasha, unless you have gotten stronger in the last few minute or know where a dog is, that is easy to get to, one of your ears is going to have to go." Miroku stood up and looked at Inuyasha.

"He's right Inuyasha, Kagome isn't going to make it much longer." Sango turned and looked at him.

Inuyasha stood there staring at Kagome wondering if it was worth it, when a shadow ran past them.

"What was-"Miroku got cut off because Sesshomaru ran past them going the same way the shadow did.

Shippo didn't notice either of them, he was more interested in trying to get off the tree. "Hello? I am still stuck to this tree!" None of them heard him.

"Hey! What about the tensaiga, can't that heal Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at Sango, he hoped that it could so he wouldn't have to give up his ears.

"Yes it is a possibility, but how are you going to get it from Sesshomaru?" Sango stood up and looked at Inuyasha wondering what he was planning.

"Just wait and see." Inuyasha ran off after his half brother, he ran by tree by tree, his hope growing with each step he took. He ran for a few more seconds and then stopped. He looked around, _I thought I would catch up to him by now. Where could he be._ Inuyasha thought. Then he heard the bushes rustle ahead of him.

"Tell you what lad, lets let her decide for herself." Inuyasha heard a woman's voice with a British accent coming from his left side. "Ey, sweetie go to the one you would rather be with."

Inuyasha slowly walked over to where the noise was coming from and hid behind a bush. From what he could see one of Sesshomaru's minions had been hypnotized from a dog demon. _Well if the sword doesn't work I could use one of her ears._

"See she would rather be my meal." Inuyasha watched with interest and waited for the right time to strike. Sesshomaru was looking really annoyed. Inuyasha figured that this would be the perfect time to strike.

He jumped out of the bushes grabbed the tensaiga, cut off one of the demons ears and ran off as fast as he could hoping that they wouldn't follow. He ran for a few more minutes before stopping. He figured that they would have caught him already so he started walking back where Kagome and the others were.

The demon stared at Sesshomaru seeing that he was starting to get really annoyed. Then something had grabbed one of his swords. Right after the demon felt a sharp pain on her head. She reached up and felt something that she wish she hadn't. One of her ears had been cut off. She completely forgot that Sesshomaru and Rin where there and was going to go after the red demon.

Sesshomaru took this as an opportunity and knocked the demon out. She fell to the ground, unconscious. Rin blinked a few times and looked down at the demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru, who is she?" Rin bent down and poked her a few times.

"She's just a nobody. Jakken..."

"Yes my Lord?" Jaken walked over to his lord and looked up at him.

"Make sure this demon is taken care of." Sesshomaru walked off.

"So Mr. Jaken how are you going to take care of her?" Rin looked at Jaken.

"I'll kill her the way I kill everyone else." Jaken walked over the demon and kicked her.

"But he said take care of her, not kill her." Rin walked over to the demon and noticed that she only had one ear. "What happened to her ear?"

"Inuyasha cut it off." Jaken rose his staff.

"Sir Jaken, wait-"

"Rin shut-up. I'm trying to kill some-" The demon grabbed Jaken his throat and lifted him to her head level.

"Trying to kill me has dire consequences, little toad." The demon looked at Jaken her eyes had changed colors from blue, to reddish orange. She slowly tightened her grip strangling the little green troll. After a few seconds he stopped moving.

The demon threw him in the air and cut off his head with her claws. She turned around and saw that Rin was standing behind her. She walked over to Rin. Rin started to get scared and was ready to get hit, but the demon walked passed her without so much as a glance at her.

* * *

Inuyasha reached the gang with the dog ear in his left hand and the tensaiga in his right. Sango was sitting at Kagome's side petting Kilala, Miroku was sitting up against a tree, and Shippo was still stuck to the tree.

"Hey, how is Kagome?" Inuyasha crouched down and looked Sango.

"She died a few minutes ago." Sango stopped petting Kilala.

"I brought the tensaiga, maybe that would help." Inuyasha unsheathed the sword.

"Inuyasha she's dead, you can't just bring people back to life." Sango looked over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha swung the sword over Kagome and waited to see if it did anything. After a few moments Kagome opened her eyes.

"Ka- Kagome?" Sango looked at Kagome utterly shocked at what she was seeing. Kagome sat up rubbed her eyes like she just woke up from a nap.

"Hey Sango." Kagome looked around a smile on her face. "Where's Shippo?"

"Over here! HELP!" Shippo yelled from his spot on the tree. Kagome stood up and walked over to the little fox. She pulled the arrow of the tree and Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms.

"How did you do that?" Sango was confused as to what was happening.

Miroku was up from his tree and walked over to Inuyasha. He grabbed the sword out of his hand "This is an interesting sword, I knew it had healing powers, but I didn't think it could bring back the dead." Miroku looked up and down the sword, his mind going everywhere.

"Well it does and I suggest you give it back." Sesshomaru had appeared from the trees, and he was pretty angry from the look on his face.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru? Having a bad day?" Inuyasha looked at his brother, smirking.

"I don't have time for your foolishness, just give me my sword and I will be on my way." Sesshomaru was getting more and more annoyed by the second.

Inuyasha pulled out the tetsaiga. "Without the Tensaiga, all I have to do is use the windscar and you'll die." Inuyasha brought his sword up over his head and looked for the windscar. He was about ready to strike when something knocked the Tetsaiga out of his hands. Kali had returned. Apollo also came back, walking out of the trees.

"Oh, shit, they're back." Inuyasha backed up a few steps. Miroku got ready to unleash the wind tunnel. Kagome got an arrow ready to fire at Apollo. Sango grabbed her boomerang and got ready to throw it.

"Relax we're not here to hurt you, not right now anyways." Apollo pointed her finger at Kagome's arrow and opened her hand. The arrow suddenly had a mind of its own and shot out of Kagome's hand and into Apollo's.

Kali walked over to Inuyasha. "Unfortunately Apollo is correct. We're here because we heard the Lord of the Western land was around here, and we have a bone to pick with him." Kali turned to Sesshomaru.

"Sorry but I have no memory of you." Sesshomaru said.

"You didn't do anything to me its Apollo that has the problem." Kali pointed to Apollo.

* * *

The demon was walking trying to figure out which way the red demon went, when she felt something tug at her pants. She stopped and turned around. Behind her was Rin, looking up at her and smiling. The demon started walking again and Rin skipped at her side.

"Hi, my name is Rin, what's yours?" Rin looked up at the demon wonder in her eyes.

"My name is Tylik, and why are you following me? I mean I did try to eat you before." Tylik stopped again and turned to her.

"I lost my lord, so I decided to follow you because you might find him, again." Rin put her hands behind her back.

"Fine you can follow me, but I won't stop if you fall behind." Tylik started walking again.

"Don't worry I won't fall behind." Rin started skipping again. Tylik rolled her eyes and walked on Rin skipping merrily at her heels.

They walked through the woods for what seemed like hours to the little human Rin, and she was starting to get really bored and tired.

"Hey Tylik were are we going?"

"_I'm_ going to see one of my friends, your just following me." Tylik kept walking and didn't look back at Rin. After a few more minutes of walking they reached a cave. It was dark and didn't look very inviting. Sitting on top of the cave were two wolf demons.

"Um, who is this friend?" Rin was behind Tylik, fearful of what might be inside.

"Who are you?" One of the wolf demons asked.

"My name is Tylik." She was annoyed because that was the second time she had to answer that question.

"What are you here for?" the other demon asked.

"I'm here to talk to your leader."

"Sorry but he doesn't just see anybody." The first one told her.

Tylik didn't care what they said she started walking into the cave. The two demon jumped from their perches and block the cave entrance. "Didn't you here what he said, go home and take your human with you." The second one yelled at her.

Now she was starting to get annoyed at them. "You really want to get out of my way."

"And what if we don't?" The first one had a smirk on his face.

Tylik was on the breaking point of annoyance. "I will ask you one more time, get out of my way." Tylik said one word at a time slow to make sure they understood.

"Sorry but no." The second one was really confident that she wouldn't do anything. Tylik walked closer to them, Rin following close behind. Tylik jumped and kicked the second one in the head. Then she punched the other one in the stomach. The second one rubbed his head and the first one grabbed his stomach.

"Thank you for moving and oh, Rin is no my human." Tylik walked into the cave. Rin stopped between the two demons, looked at them, then ran behind Tylik. Tylik Yelled into the confides of the cave, "Hey, Koga, guess who's here to visit."

* * *

"Thank you for the wonderful introduction Kali. Actually where I am from your well known to be pretty strong, I just wanted to see first hand how strong. Kali." Apollo turned to Kali and whispered in her ear. "How would you like to be known as the person to kill the Lord of the Western Land."

Kali smiled widely and unsheathed her sword. "This ought to be fun." Kali disappeared and reappeared behind Sesshomaru and stabbed him in the back. Sesshomaru ignored the pain and used his light whip on Kali. Kali jumped back, the light whip missed her vital spots but did give her a huge cut all the way down her arm.

"Alright, that's it, play time is over." Kali's fangs grew a little longer and her finger nails grew also. Her eyes turned the same blood red as before. Sesshomaru just stood there with the same look on his face as he usually does.

Kali jumped at him and slashed his cheek. She landed and brought her nails to her face licking the blood off them slowly. When she finished she brought hand back down to her side


End file.
